Written Arts
by JamesLuver
Summary: Missing moments from the relationship of Kim and Andrew. Canon compliant, series 1 through 4.
1. First Kiss

**A/N:** I decided to get started on these since they are relatively short and easy to write and I don't want to get bogged down to much at the moment. I'm hoping to keep them canon; I'll state otherwise if they are to be AU, though I should think that it would be obvious.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Waterloo Road_. Nor do I own the prompt table, which can be found at LiveJournal.

* * *

_Written Arts: Kim Campbell/Andrew Treneman Drabbles_

_1. First Kiss_

Eyes catching and holding the other's dark stare. Hearts thundering in unison, blood sizzling in their veins. The distance between them shrinking irresistibly. Their hot breath teasing the other's face like a balmy breeze. Their close proximity intoxicating, the oxygen filtering thinly through their lungs in the face of anticipation. Their scents mixing erotically, creating a cloak of seduction that wraps them in their passion.

The words: _"then what about this?" _humming softly through the air, a falling star from his lips. Eyes closing…

And then finally – _finally_ – their lips meeting in a long-awaited kiss, the very first of many.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm hoping to get a couple more of these up before the week is out, but we'll see how it goes. After that, updates will resume on 24th June.


	2. Final

_2. Final_

He awakens with a start to find the hut too silent. He sits up on the threadbare lounger he delegated himself to last night, rubbing his eyes. It's gone half eight; Kim should be up now.

But he cannot hear her.

Frowning, Andrew pads into their tiny bedroom, the apology for his harsh words the previous night on his lips.

She is not there. The bed is neatly made, as though it hasn't been slept in.

Silent. Too silent.

Where is she?

In the kitchen Andrew finds the note on the table, and his world falls apart.

She's left him.

* * *

**A/N: **Takes place in Rwanda, when Kim leaves with Grace.


	3. Numb

**A/N:** You can probably guess where this is set. :) I'm on holiday for a week as of later today (thankfully I won't be depressed as I did well in my exams), so I won't have any Internet connection for the entire time. It will just about kill me, but at least I'll (hopefully) have some reviews to look forward to reading. :) I will respond to them as soon as I return. Goodbye until then! :D

* * *

_3. Numb_

Andrew expects to do something as he sinks dumbly onto the aging sofa, hands clasped, head hanging. He anticipates the flood of tears that he's not opposed to crying when alone, or the red mist of rage to cloud his mind. He expects _something_. Anything.

But not this.

Not this heavy weight on his chest, not the freezing of his mind.

Kim has left him without so much as a cold goodbye, so why does he feel nothing? Why isn't he flinging his things desperately into his case in a frantic attempt to catch her?

Why is he so numb?


	4. Broken Wings

_4. Broken Wings_

For the first two weeks Andrew merely functions. He keeps his clothes neat and his appearance tidy because he hates the thought of not looking presentable, but the hut itself is a mess. Since Kim's departure he has not bothered to clear anything away. Without the presence of Kim's things in their shared space the hut feels empty, robbed of spirit.

It no longer feels like home.

Rising, eating, teaching, returning. It's monotonous. But it's the only thing getting him through the days.

It's been two weeks. He still feels like an animated doll.

Without Kim, his wings are broken.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise that the next couple are much happier than the first four have been, so please bear with me. :D


	5. Melody

_5. Melody_

Andrew awakens the morning after their first session of making love to find the space beside him empty. Frowning sleepily, he props himself up on one elbow to search the room. No Kim.

He heaves himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of trousers before padding towards the bathroom; he hears her voice humming over the thrum of water. She has a rather lovely voice.

He'd thought the morning would be awkward for them, but Kim only smiles wickedly and says, "there's room for one more."

Their bodies meld irresistibly together once more, creating a melody of their own.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy holidays, everyone! :D


	6. Rules

_6. Rules_

In his life, Andrew Treneman has had many personal rules: never let anyone get too close; studies before parties...

These rules have helped him achieve everything he has. But, in thirty-three years of his life, he's never expected to break his most strict one.

_Never get involved with a work colleague._

Yet here he is, sitting across from Kim, sharing a bottle of wine, the awkwardness of the unknown melting away easily with their laughter, Andrew's heart pounding in his chest. He is an adolescent all over again.

What is it about Kim Campbell that makes him feel this way?

* * *

**A/N: **(Belated) Happy New Year. :)


	7. Chocolate

_7. Chocolate_

Kim sits on her sofa, a slab of Dairy Milk balanced on her knees. Methodically breaking pieces off and popping them into her mouth, she presses against Andrew, eyes fixated on the screen. Andrew, though a fan of the movie, prefers to watch her every move.

"You're unnerving me," she says finally, eyes glued to the TV.

"Sorry," he says, noticing she has melted chocolate on her fingers. He reaches for her hand and brings it to his lips, enveloping her digit in his mouth. Her dark eyes meet his, desire brewing.

The movie is forgotten, but the chocolate isn't.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a bugger because it kept going over the word count. Let me know what you think, please! :)


	8. Nostalgia

_8. Nostalgia_

"I'm going out."

"Fine."

"Don't wait up for me."

As she reaches the door he cannot resist sniping, "going to see Grace again, I assume."

She turns to him deliberately, eyes burning. "Yes," is all she says, and somehow it cuts like a knife.

She leaves him to the silence, contemplating how things have gotten so bad between them. They haven't made love in two weeks. They don't even sleep in the same bed anymore.

The days of laughter, of happiness, of spending hours in bed are over. He still loves her, he thinks, but he longs for the past.

* * *

**A/N:** I re-watched series four, episodes nineteen and twenty recently. It still hacks me off how Andrew stays at the end but disappears without explanation for series five.

**Sazzy** - I'm glad you liked these. :)


	9. Heartbeat

_9. Heartbeat_

She listens to his heartbeat thundering in the darkness, a lifeline in her ear. His arm tucks her securely into his side. Their sweat is beginning to dry in the aftermath of their explosive passion.

Andrew's heartbeat is the thing that Kim enjoys listening to most in the drowsy afterglow. The familiar thump against her ear is relaxing; many a time she has drifted off to sleep with his heart ticking off the seconds of their life together

Tonight she sleepily mutters, I love you for the very first time, and listens to the thrilling way it affects his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** A little bit of fluff makes the world go round. Just sayin'. Oh, and _please_ review. I'm not too proud to beg.


	10. Stranger

_10. Stranger_

He's still sitting there when she returns. Pursing her lips defiantly, she walks straight past him, heading for the bedroom. He stands, follows her.

"Where were you?" he asks.

She doesn't bother lying. "With Kahika. And Grace."

He exhales in frustration. "Kim, I've told you to keep away. The family is none of your concern. You can't keep involving yourself in their affairs, and you certainly can't use this to get back at me."

"You flatter yourself," she spits, "I'm not."

He stares at the wood as she slams the door in his face.

He lives with a total stranger.

* * *

**A/N:** More angst.

**Sammie** - Haha, no worries. Just glad you liked the updates. :D By the way, that last review became my 500th, so thanks for that! :D And thanks for reviewing in general, of course. :)


	11. Confusion

_11. Confusion_

_He infuriates me, yet I can't help liking him._

_He angers me, but I have to forgive him._

_I want to avoid him, but somehow I can't._

_I hate to lose an argument, but against him I just can't mind._

_Every time I see him my heart speeds up, my palms begin to sweat, my head is filled with all sorts of things I should never dream of._

_There is something about him that affects me so acutely, even though he is usually the last sort of person I am attracted to._

_Why does he make me feel this way?_

* * *

**A/N:** I tried a similar one to this in Let's Love Like This. I actually liked that one a whole lot better. OH WELL.

Review...? :)


	12. Bitter

_12. Bitter_

Grace is gone.

The bitter tears fall desperately from her eyes as she lies alone at home, curled up on the sofa with her arms wrapped around herself. The cold sinks into her bones and she shivers uncontrollably.

For the first time in a while she wishes she had Andrew with her. He'd know how to comfort her, like he had done so many times in the past when she'd been scared and upset.

But he won't come now. She remembers the bitter words they'd exchanged before she had leave him.

So Kim cries bitterly on the floor all alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Rather fitting for the angsty day I've had. :P


	13. Afterlife

_13. Afterlife_

At Adam Deardon's memorial service, Andrew's eyes find her in the crowd. He watches the way her mouth sets itself in a firm, bitter line, the way that her body shivers almost unnoticeably, as though she is fighting off a chill to the bones. He knows that she, connected to the children more so than any other teacher in the school, is feeling this raw pain acutely.

He hopes to whatever is out there – God or something else – that she can get over this.

He hopes to whatever is out there that he can be the one to help her.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for series one Kandrewness. :D


	14. Daybreak

_14. Daybreak_

In the first rays of a Rwandan sunrise, she is stunning. The virgin shafts of light trace delicate patterns over her skin, illuminating the delicate beads of sweat clothing her nakedness. It gilds her hair a beautiful shade of brown that he didn't even know existed. He is consumed with the need to touch her, but resists.

And then there are her eyes. Dark and smoky with the remnants of sleep, they are highlighted beautifully by the dazzling beams of the rising sun.

When she smiles at him, those dark eyes dancing, he finds he cannot resist touching her any longer.

* * *

**A/N:** Any comments?


	15. Audience

_15. Audience_

He rises proudly, denouncing the way that Jerry and his religious beliefs have been damaging the school, standing up for everyone who has stood by and said nothing despite what their true feelings, supporting those who have suffered at the man's hands. Seeing him there, doing something for everyone, has her heart swelling in her chest. When he has finished and the students give him a standing ovation she gets to her feet too, clapping loudly, the smile threatening to break her face in half.

His actions today have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** Spare a review...?


	16. Endless Sorrow

_16. Endless Sorrow_

At school, she plasters a smile onto her face and upholds her cheerful façade with astonishing ease.

At night, when she has to return to her cold and empty house, her façade crumbles. Tears fill her eyes. An ache manifests itself deep into the cavern of her heart and throbs like an old war wound.

Because even though she'd been the one to leave him, she misses him terribly; the touch that set her alight, the soft words which always comforted her, the masculine scent of the man she loves.

But she'd taken Grace, and now lives with the consequences.

* * *

**A/N:** ...Nothing to say right now.


	17. Fireworks

_17. Fireworks_

Their relationship can be like fireworks. At times it is simply dazzling, lighting up the world with a bang and showering the heavens with the colour that suit them the most: red for passion. People ooh and aah over them, commenting on how right they look together, how natural they are. Kim and Andrew simply smile.

But fireworks are also dangerous, and so are the arguments. They can explode at any moment with a bang, screaming through the air, making people recoil from their fierce actions. And sometimes…sometimes the explosions can be deadly, leaving two broken hearts in their wake.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review if you can. :)


	18. Wishing

_18. Wishing_

_I wish that he wasn't so infuriating._

**I wish that she wasn't so stubborn.**

_I wish that his tongue was less like a razor._

**I wish that she wasn't so quick to jump down my throat.**

_I wish that he didn't always think he's right._

**I wish that she didn't always think she's right.**

_I wish that sometimes he'd just listen._

**I wish that sometimes she'd just listen.**

_I wish that things could be different._

**I wish that things could be different.**

They can both wish all they want, but nothing will change the way that things have turned out.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't format it the way I wanted to, so this will have to suffice.


	19. Happy Birthday to You

_19. Happy Birthday to You_

Her first birthday in Rwanda arrives. Andrew kisses her awake softly, proceeds to make love to her. Feeling content, she lies there afterwards whilst Andrew makes her breakfast in bed, a simple concoction of rice. They then make their way into the school for a day's work, where the children eagerly present her with makeshift cards that make her heart swell. It continues until Andrew takes her out for a meal. They eat and talk and laugh before falling back into bed with a heated passion.

It's not the most conventional birthday, but it's still the best she's ever had.

* * *

**A/N:** So here it is, the penultimate drabble.

**sammmm** - Glad you liked them. Thanks for taking the time to review!


	20. Tomorrow

_20. Tomorrow_

Yesterday is filled with the pains of their past, of the battles they've fought and the blood they've shed and the hearts they've scarred as they've clashed over nothing and everything.

Today is filled with a tentative love and the fragile bonds which could be severed at any point by the pains of yesterday. Nevertheless they continue pushing forward, dreaming of tomorrow, of what it might bring.

Tomorrow is filled with nothing but hope for their shared future. A future where the two of them can live in peace, love keeping them warm.

They look forward to their white tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Not that anyone cares, but the "white tomorrow" stuff is a reference to the anime _Pokémon_. In the original Japanese, Musashi and Kojiro (Jessie and James of Team Rocket) talk about finding their "white tomorrow", and I just think that it's a beautiful image.

And with that, the drabbles are concluded. Thanks to anyone who reviewed.


End file.
